Daugther of The Human Torch
by Monkeycat31811
Summary: Eight years ago Johnny fell in love with a women named, Anna. After they broke up Anna had a child named Molly. But never told him. Feeling he wouldnt make a good father. After Anna dies, his daugther Molly finds Johnny and now he must change his way of life to take care of his daugther.
1. I have a Daugther?

Molly Storm: The Daughter of the Human Torch

Written by monkeycat31811, Astar, and Emily H

Molly entered the floor of Johnny`s suite. She was an eight year old girl with straight long dirty blonde hair and green eyes. Her skin was light and she dressed in a pink summer dress with a denim jacket over it. On her feet she wore white sneakers. In her held she held a large suitcase. In that moment as she walked down the hall looking for her father`s suit she thought of how her life would be changed by this single event.

As she stood in front of the door to his room, she heard loud music coming from inside. She took a deep breath and opened the door. There she saw people drinking, making out and dancing. She felt out of place and kind of scaried. She walked through the crowd looking for her father, of course she knew how he looked he was famous for fighting with the Fantastic Four. She finally sees Johnny flirting with a blonde. He was surrounded by women with lots of makeup and small clothes.

"So why don't you spend the night?" Johnny asked the blonde women. "Me, you and your friend can have a lot of fun together." He smirked. The blonde kissed his lips and then kissed his neck. Molly cleared her throat.

"Excuses me?!" Molly shouted.

Johnny and the blonde looked at molly very confused.

"Uh...kid what are you doing here?" the blonde asked.

"I'm his daughter." Molly replied.

The blonde looked at Johnny surprised. But just Johnny laughed.

"I don't have a daughter. Who put you up to this, kid? I bet it was reed and ben."

Molly sighed.

"Anna Adams is my mom. " Molly told him. "You two were together eight years ago. But she left you because you cheated on her. I was born nine months later. She raised me by herself. It was just me and her, she doesn't have any family left. This year…she died as she died she told me where I could find you and now here I am."

Johnny laughed once again, but louder. "Wow Reed and Ben really went all out on this prank."

"It not a prank!" Molly shouted. "I'm your daughter! You're my father! And you have to come to terms and deal with it!"

Molly then went into her bag and showed him her birth certificate. He looked at the piece of paper with shock. Then she took out picture her mom gave her of her parents together at a party, her friend had took the picture for Anna. Anna was the only one who had that picture. Johnny looks at the picture with shock.

"How-how did you get this?" Johnny asked.

"Mom gave it to me." She replied simply.

Johnny stood up and addressed his party goers.

"Everyone get out! Party over!" Johnny yelled. His "friends" looked at him confused. "Get out I'm serious! NOW!" the people slowly leave.

Molly smiled as she watched everyone leave.

Johnny sat back down. He felt like it was hard to breathe.

"I have a daughter." He said more to himself, but still out loud. "A living human being who will look to me to take care of her. I couldn't even take care of a dog, I made Sue do all that." he runs his fingers through his hair.

She looked at her father with distaste. "Well if taking care of your own daughter is too hard I understand." Molly said sarcastically.

"No. its fine. It's just a lot to take in." Johnny told her. "I woke up a single guy with no worries or responsibilities. And now I have you. It's just a new chapter, something I guess I'll have to learn how to do." he looked at his daughter, at the small child he created. she was beautiful, she had his eyes and Anna`s beautiful smile and her perfect hair.

"So uh….so what do you want to do? What do like to do?" he asked.

She smiled. "I like to draw and read. My art teacher said she thinks I could be a real artist one day!"

Johnny smiled. "No kidding? That's pretty cool. Do you have any drawings with you?" He asked.

Molly nodded excitedly.

"Yeah tons of them! " She went into her backpack and brought out a picture she drew of her mother before she got sick. It looked like it was drawn by a professional.

Johnny smiled proudly as he looked at the drawing. Anna was sitting in chair smiling. She was dressed in a blue long sleeved shirt and her hair was in a high ponytail. Then he noticed around her neck was necklace he had gotten her so many years ago. It was a solid gold necklace with the words "my love" engraved on it. And he knew on the back on the necklace it said: love, Johnny.

"That's beautiful! How did you learn to draw like this?"

"I have always had a natural talent."

"Well you didn't get that from me." Laughed. "I was awful artist as a kid. We had to draw a realistic self-portrait in high school once and my drawing ended up looking like Stan from South Park."

"What's South Park?"

"..…it's a show." He replied simply, thinking it was best not to go into detail on the shows plot.

"Then I guess I get it from….mom." she suddenly started to burst into tears remembering what had happened to her. She hugged Johnny and cried on his chest.

Johnny was surprised by her hug but still hugged her back. Then kissed her head.

"Oh don't cry. Please don't cry." He said "uh...she's in heaven now were people are always happy. There are unicorns and princess and..." he pauses as he tries to think of other things little girls like. "And bunny's?"

She looked up at him, tears streamed from her face. "It's just...I loved her so much...and now she's gone...and...And...I just need you…I need you." She started to cry more.

"I'll take care of you, I promise. I'll be the best dad you`ll ever have. I'll be here for you no matter what, I promise."

She looked up at him. "Really?"

Johnny looked into her eyes. He knew raising a child would be difficult. He knew that he would need a lot of help if he wanted to be a good father. He knew the struggles he would have to face.

"Of course." he replied.

"Ok-okay. "She said wiping her tears away with her sleeve.

He put the drawing on the counter he was sitting by, then went into his kitchen and got her napkin to wipe her tears away.

"So this drawing can I keep this?" he asked. "I`ll put it on the fridge where everyone will see it."

She nodded. "You can keep it."

"It's nice to finally meet you." he smirked. "Sue, Ben and Reed aren't gana believe this when I tell them."

Molly giggled. "The other members of the Fantastic Four?"

Johnny nodded.

"There also my good friends. Even if I sometimes don't like to admit it. Sue and Reed have a kid too, but he`s six years old….I think. His name is Allan."

"Cool! I have a little cousin already!"

"I hope you'll like me, I'm really not that bad of a guy. I know I have reputation and all. But that's not the real me. I know your mom told you I cheated on her and… I did. But it wasn't on purpose I would never have done that to her. "

"Then why did you do it?"

He sighed. "I was out with my friends and I had a lot to drink and I….I saw this pretty girl and I wanted her. I didn't mean to hurt Anna, I wasn't thinking clearly, I loved Anna more than anything. That's why I've been drowning myself in liquor and women. Eight years have passed and it still hurts."

She was silent for a second. She then remembered all the things her mother had said about him. Molly was so excited to gain a father she forgot who this man was and how much she hurt her mother.

"You broke her heart...she loved you and you told her you did too. ...she once said that when she saw you with that other girl it made her see that you couldn't be trusted, that you were too much of a child to have a serious relationship with. That you couldn't change. That you were so blinded that you couldn't see that you had a great girl already. How do I know I can trust you?"

"Molly, you can trust me, I'm your dad. I love you and I'll do anything to protect you. Seeing you…..and knowing that you came from me and her….that you're my child. It will change me, I know it will. How could ever manage to hurt you…..What I did to your mom was not right and I felt horrible every day for it. I felt like a monster for hurting the women I loved….the women I wouldn't have minded spending my life with…..I just please, you have to believe me." He walked into his room, not wanting to see her see him cry. He never let anyone see him cry. Molly followed him. As he sat on his bed the tears escaped his tightly shut eyes.

Molly climbed onto the bed and rested her head on his shoulder. Then hugged him. He hugged her back, glad he had a great daughter like her to forgive him when no one else would.

Suddenly they heard a knock at the door of the suite.


	2. You Can Handle this

Suddenly they heard a knock at the door of the suite.

"stay here, I'll be right back." he left the room and opened the door to his suite. There in the doorway was Sue Storm with a three year old baby boy in a stroller.

"We came for a visit. " Sue said

.

"hi uncle Johnny." The baby said. He smiled rubbing the tears, from just movement ago, away from his face.

"Have you been crying?" Sue asked, looking at her brother confused.

"No of course not!" he lied.

"Whatever. So is it safe to come in?" Sue asked. "No naked girls, no wild party goers, no bottles of liquor to trip over?"

Johnny smirked. "Well I'm kind of with a girl right now. But I think you`d like her, she's real cute." he told her.

Sue rolled her eyes. "I don't want to meet another one of your girlfriends Johnny." sue replied.

"Come on, she really wants to meet you."

Johnny grabbed her arm and brought her to Molly. Who was sitting in Johnny`s room looking around. There were pictures of cars on the wall and sleeves of trophies. On top of the dresser was a picture of him and the other members of the fantastic four.

"Molly, I want you to meet my sister Sue." Johnny said.

Molly turned to Johnny and Sue.

"Hi nice to meet you." Molly said.

Sue looked at Johnny with a concerned look on her face.

"Johnny, who's this?" Sue asked.

"Molly is my daughter." He told her.

"Daughter? What are you talking about since when do you have a daughter?"

"Anna Adams had her. She died and now I have this cute little replica of her to take care of." He smiled picking Molly up and holding her in his arms.

"And you want to take care of her?" she replied shocked.

"Yeah why wouldn't I?" He asked shocked Sue would ask such a ridiculous question.

"Well I never thought of you as the father type. You do know this change everything about your life? And once you let yourself into this little girl's heart there is no going back. Johnny, I love you. But I don't know if I believe you can do this. I mean you know nothing about children, let alone how to raise one. And how are you going to take care of her as a single parent who has a job and saves the world on regular bases? I just want you to think before you do this."

"Look I'll figure it out! Molly needs me. She needs me to be a father to her, I'm all she has left. I know I can do it if I try. I really feel like I can do this."

Sue smiled.

"Well you won't be completely alone on this. Reed and I will help you. Whenever you need us rain or shine, day or night…we`ll be here."

Johnny let Molly down. Then hugged Sue.

"Thanks Sue I knew I could count on you." He picked up Molly again and kissed her head.

Sue looked molly up and down.

"She's beautiful, Johnny. Luckily she looks nothing like you."

Johnny ignored Sue`s comment.

"yep she`s my little angel. "

Johnny kneeled down so she could meet her cousin. He made sure to be careful with Molly.

"Hi baby!" Molly said waving at Allan.

Sue smiled. "How cute!"

Allan smiled then waved at her. Molly waved back then did peek a boo at the baby. The baby giggled with excitement.

"So how's Reed? Sick of him yet?" he laughed.

She rolled her eyes.

"You're an idoit." She replied.

"How? you broke up with all those year ago and dated that jerk Victor."

"I loved him still, even then! I never loved Victor. But Reed didn't want to make the next move and he didn't know how to be romantic. But he's learned and I couldn't be happier with him."

"Well then I'm happy for you." He smiled at her.

Later that night. molly laid in Johnny`s bed, since he didn't have spear room. He never had need for one.

"So what is it like having a daughter all of a sudden?" Molly asked curiously as he tucked her into bed.

He smiled at her.

"It's good. Not as hard as I thought it would be." he slightly hesitates to ask. "How's it like to have me as a father all of a sudden?"

"You're doing a good job. For your first day." molly told him.

Johnny sat next her in the bed and turned on the TV. She cuddled over to him. The both of them soon fell asleep. She kept moving around in her sleep and twitching. She woke in the middle of the night crying a lot. Johnny woke up.

"Molly, what's wrong?" He asked looking at her and holding her close to him.

"I saw her...I saw her die again. She was there with tube all hooked up to her and her hair was gone. Her face was pale and I could tell she wasn't gana make it. She called me over and she told me that she loved me that she would always watch over me..." she cries into her knees. "Then those machines started beating weird and suddenly she was gone."

"Molly its ok I miss her too." He said kissing her forehead.

"Why did she have to go?" she asked him. "Why did god take her from me?"

"Maybe so we could met."

"Well I guess that's one good thing that come out of all this."

She rested her head back on the pillow.

"I love you, Daddy." She said.

Johnny rested his head as well then Molly snuggled up next to him. He was warm and she felt safe in his arms. He smiled falling asleep.

When she wakes up, he was gone. She was confused and hurt. Where could he be? And why did he leave? Did she do something wrong? She started panic she ran into the main room and saw Johnny in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on her breakfast that he made by himself. She smiled. Then ran to him and hugs his legs.

"Hey what are doing up?" he put down the food and tickled her. She giggled.

"I didn't know where you were, I thought you left me!"

"Why would I do that?"

She smiled big. "I know, I was being silly. So what's for breakfast?"

"It's a surprise. Go watch TV and I'll bring it to you in a little bit."

She into the living room and watched SpongeBob. After a little bit he entered the living room with a tray of waffles bacon eggs and sausage. He sits on next to her, he places the food on the table in front of them. Johnny and she ate as they watched TV together. It didn't taste very good. But she was happy he tried.

"So what is this show about?" Johnny asked. "talking sea creatures and a sponge?"

He told her. "So where do you go to school? Did you go around here?"

She shook her head no. "We lived in the suburbs."

"Ben`s fiancé, Alicia is the principal of a public elementary school here in the city. I could probably get her to pull some strings and get you into the school."

Molly looked uneasy.

"Do you think they`ll like me there?"

"Of course they will. Why wouldn't they?"

"The kids at my other school didn't like me." Molly told him. "They called me weird and said my drawings were ugly."

"Well no one will dare make fun of you now, because if they do they`ll have to face me." He smiled.


	3. read

Please check out my new marvel story! Its about a second generation of avengers and its called Heroes Beginning. The plot is New City is taken over by a team of villains, many of the marvel heroes were killed in the war against the team of villains. so a new generation of heroes must step up to save the city they love. On the team arent just the children of the avengers but also children of the X men team. on the team are twins of Wolverine, son of Reed Richards and Sue storm, daughter of the winter solider, grand-daughter of Professor X, daughter of Jean Grey and Scott Summers, a son and a daughter of captain america, and more! so please read the story! It will mean alot to me!


	4. The girl

Suddenly he heard a knock at the door.

"I'll be right back." He told her.

He went to the door and opened it. There in the door way he saw beautiful girl, Amanda Williams, one of the most beautiful actresses in New York. She had short blonde hair blue eyes, light skin and was dressed in a short red dress and high heels.

"Are you ready for our date?" she asked.

Johnny`s eyes widened.

"Our date….umm….here's the thing. There is a slight problem with the whole date thing."

"What do you mean?"

Suddenly Molly walked over to Johnny. She tugged on his shirt.

"Dad, the remote stopped working. Can you fix it?" Molly asked.

"You have a daughter?" Amanda said with shock.

"Yeah…I kind of just found out maybe we can have the date here. I can make you something?"

"This is weird."

"Trust me, this whole thing is new to me too."

"I guess we can go for that."

Molly tugged on Johnny`s shirt again.

"What is it?" he asked molly.

"I don't like her." molly whispered.

"Why what's wrong with her? She's beautiful and a talented actress." He whispered back.

"I…I just don't like her."

"I've been waiting for two months to get a date with her. Just pretend you like her." he told her.

"But daddy!"

The three of them were sitting around the kitchen table. Amanda was kissing Johnny.

"Uh hello I still exist here." Molly commented.

Amanda rolled her eyes. Johnny looked over to Molly.

"Molly why don't you go play with the toys you brought in my room." Johnny told her.

"Why do you want to be with this girl anyways?" molly asked. "She obviously only wants to be with you to better her reputation. You're just another celebrity she can say she dated."

"Molly! Don't be rude!"

"I can tell you everything she`s thinking right now. She thinks I'm a stupid little brat, who's ruining her good time. She's also thinking spending time with you will make her the envy of her friends."

"Stop making up, lies. I know you don't like her but you don't have to make up lies. "Johnny told her. "Go in the room and play now!"

Molly ran into the room in tears.

"Finally were alone." Amanda said with joy. "Now we can play." She said with a smirk.

Amanda began to kiss Johnny. Suddenly he pushed her away.

"I can't do this. I gatta make sure she is okay."

"Are you kidding me?" she asked in shock.

"No. look you're really hot all that but I got to make sure she is okay."

Johnny got up and walked toward his room.

"You do know if you leave now, I'll be gone when you get back?"

Johnny sighed.

"Yeah I figured that."

Johnny walked into his bedroom. He saw Molly hugging her teddy bear and crying. Johnny hugged molly.

"I'm sorry." Johnny said.

"Go away!"

"Look I don't know what I did wrong. You were making up lies and that's not-"

"They weren't lies!"

"Well how could you possibly know what she was thinking?"

"I was born with the ability to read minds and move objects with my mind. My mom said I got it from my grandma, she had abilities like that too before she died."

"You have powers? Well that would have been something to mention from the beginning."

"I was afraid it would scare you away."

"I'm not going anywhere, just...i want you to be honest with me okay?"

She nodded.

"I'm sorry." She told him.

"Me too."

He smiled at her.

"Alright. So how about me and you go to the school and get you enrolled and then we can do something fun? Whatever you want to do."

She smiled.

"Okay."

"I'm gana go clean up in the kitchen, you get dressed."

Johnny and Molly walked out of the building. Molly was dressed in a white shirt sleeve shirt, a Jeaned jacket, a jeaned skirt and sneakers. Around her neck she wore her mother`s necklace. Johnny held Molly`s hand in his and as they walked to the school they talked about everything.

They entered the school. Johnny and Molly made their way to the princbal`s office.

"Hey Alicia." Johnny said.

"Johnny? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I need a favor."

"No I can't hook you up with Miss. Kelly."

"No no not that." He said with a chuckle. "So I found out I have a daughter, her mother died and I`m all she has left. So I'm taking care of her. So obviously she needs to go to school so I hoping she could go here."

"Very funny, Johnny." She said dully.

"No it's the truth." He told her. He turned toward molly. "Say Hi, sweetie."

"Hi sweetie." Molly replied. She said jumping up so she could see Alice.

"Wow, you're not kidding. …But you are aware this is a private school. She would have to take an entry exam and do an interview."

"Just to get her into the school?"

"You're the pricinabal can't you just let her in?"

"No there are rules that have to be followed."

"Come on, just help me out. I'm gana be raising her on my own and I just want the best education for her."

"Aw alright. I'll see what I can do."

Johnny smiled.

"Thanks, I owe you one."


End file.
